Risk' in Love
by kr kill
Summary: senru. When everybody thought they were perfect. Something hunts them from the past and continues until they finally die, a disease that could change their lives forever. How can they continue to risk their love for each other?
1. Prologue

Pairing: SenRu

Summary: When everybody thought they were perfect and all something hunts them from the past and continues until they finally die, a disease that could change their life forever. How can they continue to risk their love for each other?

A/N: Yehey! After a long time by the way this should have been my very first SenRu however I decided not to continue it yet I guess something urged me to just continue and now post it. I know the plot may sound complicating and all at least both of them could die together and all not only one like the others. I hope you like it. You can also review my other SenRu which I'm trying to finish the third chapter 'Never too Late' and if you like Saiyuki kindly review 'Forbidden Love' which I'm having the hardest time to continue the second chapter cause it has prologue like this one. So I'll cut my notes to not pull you back, you can read now. I hope you like it and please review. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, Takehiko Inoue...but I would like to own some of the cutest characters, nyehehe...!!! ;;sniff, sniff;; but I can't... 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Risk' in Love

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~

**start**

Everyday was another ordinary day where love can never be conquered. The love that pursues to continue and risk everything until it finally reigns. However something unusual can happen this day back when everybody thought they were the last to be suspected of something their appearance perfectly conceals.

--Rukawa Kaede-- [A/N: First part about Rukawa…^__^;;]

An ten year old version of Rukawa Kaede arrived from school headed to the kitchen to get some snacks and was pissed off to find his parents doing the usual thing…

_fighting…_

"Why are you always fighting? I hate you, I hate everything!" Rukawa shouted to his parents.

Next thing Rukawa knew he felt a huge pressure squeezing his chest then total darkness as he passed out.

"Go…men, Kaede…go…men…na…sai…" Rukawa's mother tearfully whispered as she caught the now unconscious Rukawa Kaede in her arms.

Finally, after an hour, Rukawa opened his eyes and found himself at the hospital.

"Otoosan…okaasan…doo shitan desu ka?" (Father…mother…what happened?) Rukawa asked his parents.

"Err…it was nothing really," his mother replied giving him a reassuring smile.

However Rukawa knew something was very wrong here yet he didn't further ask his mother, he will find out soon.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door creaked open and Dr. Mada entered the room.

"Kaede your awake?" Dr. Mada said.

The boy just nodded and greeted the doctor softly.

"May I talk to your parents outside?" Dr. Mada asked.

Rukawa nodded in approval and so his parents together with the doctor went outside his room to talk about something important.

~~Outside~~

"Doo shita ka?" (How was it?) Rukawa's father asked.

"Gomen nasai…" Dr. Mada said looking a little downcast.

"Wakarimasen" (I don't understand.) Mrs. Rukawa said looking worriedly at the doctor.

"Your son…has a serious health problem and the only way to help him is to make him happy that should keep his life to the fullest," the doctor replied.

Mr. And Mrs. Rukawa looked pale and guilty because of their useless fight they forgot they had a son and now he has a serious illness.

"Nan desu ka?" Mr. Rukawa asked.

"He has a…heart disease," the doctor replied.

"Arigato and onegai don't tell anything to Kaede," said Mrs. Rukawa despite he urge to break down and cry.

"Wakarimasu," (I understand.) the doctor replied.

Mrs. Rukawa wiped every single trace that she was crying before they entered the room again and act normally as possible.

~~After a week~~

Rukawa thought everything was becoming to perfect to be true since he came out of the hospital a week ago. His parents were acting weirdly around him specially.

He had just came home when he found an unusual letter posted in their refrigerator and dedicated to him.

_//Dear Kaede,_

_I know this make shock you, we (otoosan and okaasan) are very sorry, we never meant to hurt you but if we continue pretending we might just not control ourselves and this could affect you badly. We sent some money in your account and will continue to send some money for your needs. We will leave you and we will stay in Europe until we finally settle our usual fights. It is up to you now to decide, study hard. I know you are to young but we can't wait forever._

_We are truly sorry but we have to go, this is only way we could save you, the only way we could make you live and the only way to settle our fight. We love you so much._

_Truly yours,       _

_Otoosan and Okaasan//_

"You think you know everything, you think I can still live? When you just killed me because of your selfishness, you never did love me, words and money is never enough…" Rukawa whispered as tears started falling from his eyes as the truth dawned to him.

--Sendoh Akira-- [A/N: Second part about Sendoh…^__^;;]

An eleven-year old Sendoh Akira was watching anime when he heard something from his mother's room. He hurriedly went there and was shocked to find his mother clutching the bandage of her newly operated head. [A/N: head? @_@…never mind I'll edit it soon if I remember correctly…^_^;;]

"Ogenki desu ka, okaasan?" Sendoh asked his mother.

"Genki desu…my head just hurts a little," his mother replied.

Sendoh headed back to the living room to continue watching.

His mother couldn't control the piercing pain he felt in her head then nothing as she passed out completely and fell on the floor.

Sendoh heard the loud thud and immediately went to look for his mother and saw her motionless and lying on the floor. He ran to the phone and called an ambulance.

Minutes later an ambulance arrived and his mother was brought to the nearest hospital however she was dead on arrival.

Sendoh cried after discovering that his mother has already died and nobody knew how he would grow now when his father died when he was still six years old because of a car accident.

The doctors and his mother's friends had pity especially to Akira and decided to pay the bill of Mrs. Sendoh's burial.

Luckily a huge amount of money was found in Mrs. Sendoh's account to pay for Akira's bills if ever he won't be cured of her tumor.

Sendoh Akira could still remember every pain his mother felt and how his mother told him how much she was suffering. Akira just smiled at his mother's grave happy that she would in heaven together with his father and that she wouldn't suffer anymore. Yes, he cried but he knew everything would be fine, he didn't want to see or hear his mother suffering again. He would rather suffer for those he loves very dearly and surely he wanted to risk everything just for them.

--Normal POV-- [A/N: Not as if that was all POV just that after that everything will be POV hehe…better continue the last part ^__^;;]

Rukawa Kaede didn't know that he had this very dangerous and complicated sickness. He didn't know what destiny or fate awaits him. He became the cold Rukawa after his parent's disappearance and concealed his true self. He knew something dangerous can happen to him and waited for that time it may happen again and surely if that happens he'll look for the answers. The answers he never knew, the one his parents kept from him. Yet he didn't knew if love will ever affect that life of his, the risk is just about to begin.

Sendoh Akira never knew that something from their ancestors passed until it stops and continues until its goal is completed. He moved on after his parents death and became the happy-go-lucky person still finding that someone that he will surely protect, that someone that he can risk his very own life. He never knew it was just distances away and the risk will be the only answer. Nobody knew if he can still conquer that loved one of his despite what may happen next.

A/N: At last finished, I am so happy. For suggestions kindly review I will just read them and if it fits the story I'd write them ofcourse. By the way kindly tell me in the review if you like Rukawa, Sendoh or both of them to die but if you don't like any just tell me you don't want any of them to die. I'm counting them so I'd kill the one that has the most that is. Thanks and don't forget to write why you want to kill him or just simply write them or should I say type. Ok bye bye. Please review also the other one. Thanks!!! 


	2. Chapter 1: Hospital Trek

Pairing: SenRu

Summary: When everybody thought they were perfect and all something hunts them from the past and continues until they finally die, a disease that could change their life forever. How can they continue to risk their love for each other?

A/N: First chapter up! By the way for those who haven't read by bio I don't actually hate Rukawa Kaede I actually admire him. It's just that I got used to being the killer for short kill as some sort of code name for those I loathe. Together with my friends we use different codes and I guess I loved to use that. So don't go blaming me for liking him when you thought I wanted to kill him (not that I blame you just explaining ^__^;;). So for the votation just review the one that gets the more votes the one I'll write. Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Take care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk and that's that…

Summary of Chapter One: Rukawa Kaede and Sendoh Akira went to the so-called hospital between Shohoku and Ryonan for a check-up. The risk is just about to begin, as their sickness will soon be revealed to them and to all. Lets see what Dr. Mada will say to the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Risk' in Love

By: KaedeRukawa_kill

Chapter One-Hospital Trek

~~~~~~~~~~~

*start*

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.

--Rukawa's POV--

I was just about to leave school; it has been an hour or so since the Shohoku Senior High finished their daily practice. And as usual, I would stay and practice another series of lay-ups, dunks, three-pointers, free throws, jump shots, etc. Everything seemed at peace and normal, until I felt a familiar pain squeezing my chest causing me to fall to my knees, breathing harshly.

_Damn it, it can't be back again, can it?_

Deciding the right time has finally come at last, I urged myself to head to the famous yet infamous [to me] hospital between the Shohoku and Ryonan district.

Ch.

The memories came back to me, everything about the same twinge in my chest that brought about my parents disappearance.

This better be normal. 

[But unknown to our dear Rukawa it was beyond his expectations.]

Cycling along the lighted alley, towards the hospital I have dreaded to come back to since the incident. Yet, I can never avoid it, knowing the truth.

"Rukawa-kun?"

Who the hell? 

"…"

"Cold as usual ne?" came the same irritating voice.

Nan da tou? 

"Ch…Sendoh…"

"Ne, Rukawa-kun are you heading to the hospital?"

Duh? Isn't it obvious… 

"Y-yeah, so?" I replied.

"Cool, I'm also heading there," he replied casually.

What the hell? This is my unlucky day… 

--Sendoh's POV--

I was heading to the hospital when I met Rukawa Kaede. And as we entered the hospital, he set off towards the same clinic.

"Eh? Are you a patient of Dr. Mada?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Another coincidence," I replied.

And you would have seen how his eyes would've popped out.

Tsk…how unlucky of you…nyehehe…

The hospital was the least place, I would head to since my mother's death yet it's been three days straight when I felt an unbearable pain I could not explain.

"Long time no see, ne Kaede?" I heard the doctor greet my ever-so-silent rival.

"H-hai, Dr. Mada."

"Uh and Akira too," the doctor said.

"Eto…konnichiwa Dr. Mada," I replied.

"What brings you here? Let me guess, Kaede the same pain, ne? And you Akira unexplainable twinge?" The doctor asked.

"H-hai," me and Rukawa answered at the same time.

_Same pain and unexplainable twinge?_

"I'm afraid, you have to stay for the night to be observed it might be dangerous."

_Wait a minute, what does the doctor mean dangerous?_

I saw Rukawa nodded in response and I guess I have no choice too but leave school for a day or two.

As intended, me and Rukawa got a shared room deciding it would be less expensive if we shared, despite his disapproval at first he soon agreed.

"Ei, Rukawa-kun, the doctor said you feel the same pain. May I ask, does it mean you've felt it long before?" I asked.

"True but never in this way, how about you?" He asked.

"I feel this unexplainable twinge in my head like its about to burst," I replied.

Before Rukawa can give a reply, the door opened and Dr. Made entered the now silence room.

"As you can see, whatever this may be it has a connection with both of you, so…"

Both of us listened intently to the doctor.

"…I ask that you take care of each other seeing the necessity of this," Dr. Mada finished.

We looked at each other and soon nodded in approval.

_What can I do? I just have to make sure both of us are safe._

Dr. Mada soon left the room, and everything was left again in silence.

And soon everything was left at peace as we slept soundly. As intended we were to be tested tomorrow morning until the sickness is identified.

A/N: The whole ordeal has started. The risk is just about to begin, as their sickness will soon be revealed to them and to all. How will they react together with their teammates, their reputation in basketball? Find out the test and maybe even the result in the next chapter.

I do hope you like the first chapter, I had a hard time deciding how should it be, sorry if its short but I'll try to upload soon since I have many things to be accomplished this vacation. Hope you won't forget to review, if you're a senru fan please also read and review my other senru fics including the one-shot 'Angel in Human Disguise' and my other mitko 'Easiar to Run'. Thanks a lot, I hope you have a great vacation and summer.

P.S. Congratulations to the batch 2002-2003…hope you find a great future, ne?


End file.
